Nightmares
by GoldenPiggy
Summary: [Nightmares]; Nanami knows just how to get rid of them. [Chibuki fluff.]


**This, I don't even….. I suppose I wrote half of this when I was half-asleep, I wrote half of this** _ **because**_ **I was half-asleep, and all the inspiration came from one line in a story I was reading…. yeah. Actually, now that I think about it, this is also going to be my first Dangan Ronpa fic. Yay.**

 **So, this is the byproduct of a long road-trip, little to no internet, and a teenager with a very active imagination (and great day-dreaming capabilities). So, enjoy the crack-pairing, and the possibly decent writing. As for the ending... _mrrrrrrgh_. Don't ask. About any of this. I'm only half certain I actually wrote this... too tired...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Dangan Ronpa series.**

 **Summary: [Nightmares]; Nanami knows just how to get rid of them. Chibuki fluff.**

* * *

 _'Ugh...'_ a figure moaned, lying on its back under thousands of feet of water. The pressure in their head held tenfold, almost like someone was trying to pop a lead balloon by over filling it; well, that was how it felt anyways. Not that the person cared much. There were much more important things to wonder about than why they felt as if their skull might implode at a moments notice, or why they were sinking in the inky darkness that seemed to stretch on forever. Like, for example, what their name was, or how they had gotten here.

 _'Mioda.'_ The thought fluttered through the person's mind. Yes... Mioda. Ibuki Mioda, that's who they are, who she is. Well, thats what the data said. The data for what, she didn't know, she couldn't remember - " **But that doesn't matter now."** That was a voice not of her own. She couldn't figure out why she felt such a strong sense of attachment to it. Oh well, like the voice said, it probably didn't matter.

She was right, it didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that she was regaining some feeling back into the limbs that hadn't existed until that very moment. She felt her body losing its weightlessness, feeling lead replace what felt like once-hollow bones. It was a funny sensation- being weighed down, but feeling gravity work in opposite. Or maybe Mioda was upside down, falling through JELL-O upside-down without any air or wind, only foggy awareness.

'This is weird' she mused. She knew about what lead down the two paths in front of her. If she went back down, the feeling of weightlessness would return, and she would be put back at ease. " _But not for long"_. It was a different voice, this one slick and sly like a snake. She knew that voice was right. If she went, let herself be dragged back down into the inky blackness, she would be haunted.

Mioda briefly recalled something before she had come into the hazy state of half-awareness that she was in now. Flashes of Neon Pink and something about punishments. A big circle and a mop of blond straw, red hair and a camera. A sword and food, along with dual-colored animals that just screamed DANGER!

She knew what was down the second path too. She would feel very uncomfortable, but then something good would happen. Something that would benefit her. So, Mioda decided, that she would take the second path, and refeel her limbs while the pressure in her head lessened and she was tugged up by some unknown force.

It lasted a while - in her opinion - but worth it. She felt herself relaxing, and soon, a warm surface was under her. Like a bed. 'No... not like a bed... Ibuki's pretty sure she was asleep', the thought drifted and left soon enough that Mioda wasn't able to completely grasp it and focus on it. It held no significance though, for her thoughts soon turned to the odd sensation she felt at the top of her head.

It was... something. Like a stick, but softer. It was shifting in her hair, and massaging her scalp. She vaguely heard someone talking to her, saying something along the lines of _"Its okay,"_ and _"Go back to sleep, I'm here"._ The voice intrigued her, so Mioda took all of her remaining will power, and attempted to open her eyes.

Her eyes, she realized, were apparently made of iron, but she managed, and was greeted with a blurry image. Someone, a girl, with... lilac(?) colored hair, and pink eyes... her voice was soft, and she could see what looked like a pin of some sort in her hair.

Who was she again? Uhhmmm... data, computers, games- GAMES! That had something to do with her... Ultimate gamer... a hair clip and pink eyes... _'So it's Chiaki-chan then.'_

Having established just who was talking to her, Ibuki figured that it was she who was brushing her fingers through her multi-colored hair. Not that she didn't like it. It was very lulling, and soon her eyes were closed yet again, but in a more comfortable way.

She felt something press against her face. 'Soft' she mused. It would've felt suffocating had she not been already breathing through her nose. Ibuki made a sound akin to a grumble when the thing left, taking its warmth with it. There was something lingering though. A taste. 'What is it though...' Was it... mint? No, mint was... it having a sharp taste would be the best way to put it. It would've woken her up, not lulled her further away from reality. Then... cotten candy maybe? 'Mmm.. yeah. Cotten candy... it felt all soft and tasted like cotten candy'.

Ibuki being who she was didn't question how she knew what it tasted like, or why it was soft and made the area around her lips tingle. She didn't question herself when she felt a smile tug on her consciousness, or the feeling of comfort that seemed to come with it. Instead, she focused on the feeling of fingers running through her hair, massaging her scalp.

 _'Chiaki...'_ Somehow that fleeting thought brought the black cushion in the back of her head closer. Ibuki hummed as she felt herself falling, but it wasn't a bad feeling. She was on a cloud that was slowly descending back to Earth - back to the alluring abyss of nothingness that was her own mind. It was okay though.

For once, it was okay to go to sleep. She wasn't going to have any more nightmares today. For one night there would be no blood that glew pink, or horror-stricken faces. No trials or investigations or dual colored bears and rabbits. No, none of that, only blissful peace and quiet. And as the cloud made its final stop onto the black cushion, Ibuki had but one thought. _'I'll have to thank Chiaki-chan when I wake up.'_

* * *

Nanami looked at her friend who was finally resting, her hand still running through her hair, gently unknotting it.

She stared at her tear-wrought face, flushed cheeks, and smiled as her breathing finally evened out. She took her other hand - the one that had previously layed on Mioda's chest for unspecified reasons - and moved it, wiping away the tears and brushing a few multi-colored bangs out of her face.

Nanami sighed, and took a moment to remember how she had ended up in this position - this situation. In all honesty, she noticed almost right away. She was at fault for not acting sooner.

It had started that day, the day after Hanamura's trial. Everyone was effected, kind of out of touch with themselves, so she hadn't thought much of it. She did notice that as the days went on, that while everyone else was slowly pulling themselves back together, it seemed like Mioda was putting more and more effort to look like she was fine. She had seen her once, spotted her at the lodge. She had stood there, like she was lost in thought and trying to muster the courage to enter. Of course, she didn't (for reasons known, though Nanami could've sworn she heard sniffling).

It wasn't that much of a surprise though. Anyone with half a brain could figure out how much respect Mioda had for the heir (and maybe someone with a fully functioning one would notice the makings of the small puppy-love crush she had on him), so Nanami hadn't worried much. Then, just as Mioda seemed to be getting better - she smiled when she passed the lodge, the almost not-noticeable shadows under her eyes (a tell-tale sign of lack of sleep) had all but disappeared, she just seemed more alive - the second motive had happened, and Koizumi Mahiru had been killed. There was another trial, and all the progress Mioda had seemed to have made was destroyed. Sure, she had come to breakfast the next day (and they were all greeted by Saionji's shrine/tribute to Koizumi), but her smile had seemed more forced, the weariness in her eyes seemed to triple, shadows under them more prominent, and her voice was almost half a step higher in pitch.

That was when Nanami started to worry about her friend, and in the middle of the next day, all but demanded she come and sleep over. It was fun. They talked, played games, Mioda taught Nanami how to properly hold and play a guitar, and Tsumiki, Owari, and Saionji may or may not have come over and played strip poker (by Owari's insistence). Night had been drawing closer, and while no one was ever going to admit why there were feathers all over the cottage (and beat up pillows), they all left with smiles. Except for Mioda. Nanami had made sure to keep her in the cottage.

Night had come, the Ten o'clock announcement had passed long ago, and it seemed Mioda had finally run out of energy. They'd both been in bed _("Get on the bed, Mioda-san" "My name is Ibuki, Chiaki-chan!")_ and Mioda had finally gone to sleep. Nanami, in the middle of a game of solitaire with herself, decided to conduct a little experiment: If Mioda was in fact having nightmares, something would happen. And if nothing happened, then Nanami would continue doing this for a couple more days. If nothing happened after that, then Mioda would be deemed healthy.

It was when the grumbling started that she had put her game on hold to watch Mioda. The girl was twisting and turning in bed, first mumbling incoherent words, then soon screaming bloody murder, about bloody murder. It was one of the few times Nanami was grateful for the fact that all noise inside the cottages stayed inside the cottages. Mioda would've woken everyone all the way to the third island with half of what she was screaming.

Nanami took action soon enough, Mioda had just started crying and clawing at the sheets. So, Nanami tackled her and held her down (well, that explains the hand on Mioda's chest). When it seemed like the worst had past, she took her hand and started stroking her hair, like a mother to child, to calm her down.

That had worked, thankfully, and it seemed Mioda had come to some sense of conscience, enough to relax and finally get some peace. It was on spontaneous impulse that Nanami had possibly kissed her cheek. It was only because Mioda had shifted that she didn't meet her intended mark. Completely accidental that she had- Nanami felt herself blush at the though. It was just that though, completely accidental that Mioda had shifted and Nanami had briefly brushed lips with Guitarist- not intentional at all. It had no actual significance and didn't leave her feeling all warm and fuzzy afterwards. No, not at all.

'That's enough.' Nanami thought as she felt her face heating up again. 'No more thinking. Only sleep.' She got up and moved into a sleeping position next to Mioda, whose deep and even breathing made it easier to drift off.

She smiled despite herself. She had learned something new today: Nightmares, and now Nanami knew just how to handle them.


End file.
